Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. For example, an augmented reality system can be used to insert virtual images before the eyes of a user. In many cases, augmented reality systems do not present a view of the real world beyond the virtual images presented.
A number of different types of collaboration systems exist for business users. A basic collaboration system allows users to share information and tracks user changes to the information. It may also include permissions regulating who has access to information and what actions they can take on the information.